


Part 11 " Krad Counter Plans Against Dark's Tactics"

by Violet_libra



Category: Card Captor Sakura, Code Geass, Dn. Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_libra/pseuds/Violet_libra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krad was preparing a counter plan to defeat Dark's tactics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part 11 " Krad Counter Plans Against Dark's Tactics"

Part 11: “ Light Counter Plan Against Dark Change Tactics”

 

 

 

 

“Hello!”

The two were surprise. 

“ Am I not invited here?”

He stared at them.

“Oh! I think not.”

Dark smiled at them. 

“ Sorry for interfering. “ I thought it’s not kind of serious.”

“Got to go!”

And He suddenly vanish.

“His using his powers now.”

Yuki notice.

“ Yes.”

Satoshi replied.

“ This is serious now. One by one He’ll going to burn up all things.”

“After that, He just took the lady with him.”

Satoshi sigh.

“Who is she?”

Yuki asked.

“ The chosen one from Toya’s Family. “ Sakura his siater.”

Satoshi replied.

Yuki was shocked.

“ Sakura?”

“Are you sure about that?” 

Yuki asked. 

“Just wait and see.”

Satoshi replied.

“Com’on! let’s go and tell him.”

Yuki grab his arm and pull him.

While in high school.

Sakura saw Dark staring at her. 

“Why are you here?”

She asked. She got out of her room and talk to him.

“Don’t you have a class?”

She asked again.

“Just checking on you.”

Dark replied.

“ How are you?”

“Fine.”

Sakura answered.

“ I’ve got to go.”

Sakura said.

And she bid good bye to him so she may return to her class.

After that, Dark called one of his alliance to bomb some class room. He also went to his ex girlfriend’s house to see his son again.


End file.
